


a tale as old as time

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: doctor who stuff lol [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Cheesy, Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Other, Pan/Bi-romantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Romantic Fluff, ben's referred to as 'jackson' or 'ben' watch out for that lol, the doctor goes by 'he/they'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: ben jackson and his doctor(s)
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Ben Jackson, Fifth Doctor/Ben Jackson, First Doctor & Ben Jackson, Fourth Doctor/Ben Jackson, Ninth Doctor/Ben Jackson, Second Doctor & Ben Jackson, Seventh Doctor & Ben Jackson, Sixth Doctor/Ben Jackson, The Doctor & Ben Jackson, The Doctor/Ben Jackson, Third Doctor & Ben Jackson
Series: doctor who stuff lol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956910





	a tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> bRUHH THIS IS SO CHEESY W H Y  
> always appreciate feedback :)
> 
> AND QUICK THINGS TO NOTE:  
> -IF YOU DON'T KNOW CLASSIC WHO, NONE OF THIS IS CANON. THIS IS ENTIRELY HEAD-CANON!  
> -the doctor goes by 'he/they', and is asexual & is either pan/bi-romantic, it's up to you on that one.  
> -ben jackson’s age is never really specified throughout the mess of this time placement, but he's roughly around 24 to 25. he gets plucked out of his time period whenever he's with the doctor, so roughly around 1966-8. canonically, he was only a companion from 1966 to 1967, but i think stretching it to one more year is better. 
> 
> -sometimes, i refer to ben jackson as 'jackson' or 'ben' to clear up any confusion!

* * *

_**one** _

the doctor was agitated, more so than usual. due in part to letting a sensorite they needed to interrogate get away, it had stolen a rare priceless artifact, a jewel to be exact. and had placed it _who knows where._ they were fiddling with the TARDIS' controls, the TARDIS hummed, giving them reassurance ' _it wasn't your fault that it got away_.' she seemed to say as the doctor could only silently nod. ben jackson, (his companion) went up to them. frowning at the doctor's expression, he could practically feel the irritation radiating from them.

"aw, doc. it's fine that the sensorite got away. it wasn't your fault. this stuff happens, we can use the TARDIS to track down that jewel, we hadn't need to find the alien and interrogate it, and even then it probably wouldn't give out the location. what i'm trying to say is...lighten up a bit, eh?" he nudged the old man lightly.

the doctor begrudgingly smiled, despite themself wanting to stay grumpy. "i guess you're right, my boy. i should 'lighten up'" he quoted, feeling a little better. 

"there ya go. now, how about we go and find that jewel. huh?" jackson smiled back, as polly went up to them, her friend's grin was infectious as she smiled as well. 

the doctor pulled down the handle as the ship whirred, as they chuckled. 

ben always made them feel better. 

* * *

**_two_ **

it's been a few days since the doctor had gotten used to their regeneration, he was playing his trademark recorder, quietly. not wanting to disturb jackson and polly who were spending their time exploring the TARDIS' vast hallways. and the hallways _carried_ , and the last thing they wanted was the shrillness of his instrument to echo throughout the ship. 

ben and polly returned, entering the main room as polly laughed incredulously. 

“doctor, are you playing _beethoven’s fifth..._ on that recorder? _”_ she spoke, almost impressed. to which the doctor replied “always been a fan of beethoven. one day, i plan to meet him.” the doctor replied wistfully. his eyes trailed over to jackson, who was trying to mask his uneasy expression with a neutral one. 

“polly, could you excuse ben and i for a moment?” he asked gently, as polly got the hint and left, not before sending a reassuring look her blonde friend's way, to which ben plastered a fake grin in return. 

“still don’t believe you're the doctor.” says jackson, bluntly. his cockney accent thick and his voice rough. 

“well, jackson, i am. like i said, same man, different face. _and to an extent a different personality..._ ” the doctor muttered unhelpfully. 

“it’s just too much to process, doctor. i simply don’t believe it...” the blonde's gaze shifted to the console’s avoiding the doctor’s gaze. the doctor came up to him, discarding their recorder in their jacket pocket. he placed his hands on his companion’s shoulders.

“listen.” the doctor says gently. jackson cocked his head slightly, as the doctor spoke. “i’m still the same man. i’ve just got a change of face. you’ve seen how i handle villains day to day. especially those daleks, post regeneration? i’m still the cunning, clever man i used to be. now with a few perks. much more dashing and easier on the eyes, wouldn’t you say?” the doctor laughed affectionately as a quiet laugh spilt from ben’s lips, his bright blue eyes less colder, almost ethereal. he flashed them a smile, one that made the doctor feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

“that’s my boy.” he squeezed jackson’s shoulders affectionately before slipping away and tending to the TARDIS. 

jackson watched as the doctor played with the controls, a soft smile on his face. 

he already liked this new doctor of his. 

* * *

**_three_ **

the doctor had been fiddling with a piece of discarded tech he found in one of UNIT'S science rooms. perfecting and changing it to go against a new foe--the daemons.

"you really think that is gonna stop the daemons?" says jackson warily. 

"oh, of course it's gonna work. these daemons don't stand a chance." now, that was the arrogance talking but the doctor partly believed he would be able to stop them.

"if you say so." hums ben as he began helping them out with assorted tech with liz and sarah jane looking on, impressed on how much they managed to get done.

the doctor and jackson made a good team.

* * *

_**four** _

jackson hadn't started to develop feelings and never had actually _told_ the doctor about it until their fourth incarnation. and upon telling the doctor, of course not without being flustered ( _he was rarely ever embarrassed, for god sakes he was in the navy!_ ) the doctor had reciprocated the feelings, in his moments when he wasn't insanely hyper and was surprisingly quiet and gentle. the doctor leaned over and kissed jackson, and jackson still remembers it. it was nice, the doctor's rough lips against his soft ones. that memory was a keeper. 

he heard a quiet squeal coming from his right. sarah jane had been there, rooting for them and bet a good twenty pounds on harry that he and the doctor would finally get together. she held out her hand as harry sighed, pulling out a twenty and handing it to her, as she chuckled to herself.

* * *

_**five** _

ben had been traveling with the doctor for a _while_ now, though not inhumany long as he’d take breaks from traveling every few months. the doctor decided it'd be time to teach him how to pilot the TARDIS. the old girl had taken a liking to him when he wasn't being headstrong and impetuous, (which was some of the time). the doctor explained how the controls worked and how to use them, after spending a good 30 minutes learning every nook and cranny of the console--ben typed in the coordinates for 60's earth, turning on the switches as he then pulled the handle next to the assorted buttons down, the TARDIS wheezing as it materialized to their destination. 

ben hoped they didn't end up on some strange alien planet, as the doctor opened the doors. and thankfully, they ended up in 1960's london, inside of a spacious alleyway. upon stepping out and scanning the area outside the alleyway, jackson felt a surge of pride as he said quietly "i did it."

when walking back and entering the TARDIS, the doctor gave him a kiss as they beamed at him, "you did. i'm proud of you." he smiled at the young man, as their companion returned the smile, albeit shyly.

time passes, (roughly about two months) and with enough training, jackson was much more skilled in manning the TARDIS better than the doctor, to the point that the old girl preferred ben piloting it.

 _'jeez, nepotism much?_ ' the doctor thinks, as the TARDIS hummed shrewdly as if defending herself.

* * *

_**six** _

like many relationships, especially one as complex as the doctor and jackson's, it was inevitable they'd have a... _rocky_ period to put it lightly. now, overall their relationship was fairly healthy. jackson had a life outside the TARDIS, the doctor would give him space and breaks when needed and vice versa--how it worked was fairly simple: the doctor would pick ben and peri up from their respective time period and no later, going on adventures before they would return home with the doctor finding ways to occupy their time--which wasn't that hard.

but with this incarnation of the doctor, both jackson and peri had started to grow distant. the two of them grew annoyed of the doctor's arrogant, brash and pompous behavior. they had actively called him out on his attitude, not without them vehemently shooting the claims down. the two held out hope that the doctor would see the errors of his ways and naturally grow into a better person like he did during first incarnation, all those years ago. but as of now, it proved unlikely.

the trio had scrambled back to the TARDIS, both peri and jackson had been put in danger by the doctor, during one of their failed schemes and had _almost died._

ben's grip on his bloodied upper arm tightened, he had gotten wounded by a sontarans' sword, all because of the doctor's idiocy. his anger had reached a boiling point, coupled with his impulsiveness he tended to be easily irate in certain situations, like for instance... _while he’s in danger and certain plans go awry_. 

"what the 'ell was that, doctor?! you _deliberately_ put us in danger, and for _what?_ for one of your dumb schemes that _failed?_ " the trio had tried to outrun sontarans, not without the doctor devising a plan as a means to escape when they were cornered, which backfired ending up with his companions getting hurt, with peri almost getting shot by a sontarans' laser rifle, which would kill anyone on impact.

the doctor laughed, a bit harshly. "i _never_ put you in danger! i merely brought some time and saved you!" he threw his arms upward to accentuate his point. a deadly beat of silence followed as peri looked shocked, with jackson looking indescribably _angry_. both peri and the doctor could _feel_ it.

" _saved us?_ d'you really think you saved us? then explain my arm, you absolute _git!_ " jackson used his right hand to point at his blood soaked upper arm. he saw worry cross the doctor's expression, his eyebrows knitted in worry, mouth turned downwards into a frown, before dissipating into a neutral one. "if i had known they would've reacted like that, i would've stopped them." the doctor said simply.

"would you? or would you have been basking in your inflated ego to even _care?_ " while he knew he was only slightly overreacting, jackson's words hit the doctor like a practical freight train. 

the doctor played with the TARDIS' controls, setting their destination to who knows where. they chose not to answer. jackson used his unhurt arm to stop the ship from even taking off, pulling down the handle (that's used to start up and shut down the ship) as it audibly powered down. the doctor looked bewildered as they heard a soft gasp coming from peri.

"answer me right now, doctor. or i'll punch you so hard you'll _regenerate_." the blonde spoke icily. sending chills down the doctor's and peri's spine.

the doctor sighed, unsure of what to say. '' _i did care,_ _i have a duty of care._ believe me, if i just told you to run and instead not use that diversion, we wouldn't be in this mess. i saw the probabilities of enacting the plan...i'm sorry. jackson, i really am." for once, the doctor was silent.

ben believed his genuine vulnerability and sighed. ''please, just change. change into a better person." he almost pleaded.

the doctor kissed him and swore to change.

_the time-lord should really change his behavior, for the greater good._

* * *

**_seven_**

the doctor had a longing look on his face, he was thinking of jackson, as he'd decided it was best to take a break from traveling. the doctor knew they weren't over, but it was best he'd take a bit of a break.

“uh, doc? you good?” ace snapped them out of their thoughts. 

“ah, yes. ace i’m quite alright. thanks for asking. was just thinking of someone.” he toyed with the ship’s switches.

“but enough of that. let’s say we check out the best coffee this side of the galaxy has to offer, hmm?” he spoke, rather playfully. 

“yeah!” ace nodded as she spoke joyfully. 

* * *

**_eight_**

the doctor had lost jackson, well not _lost_ lost—but the two were separated while outrunning cyber-converted silurians. the doctor was frantically searching for him. their curtained bangs falling over their eyes as they sprinted, narrowly avoiding the silurians who had tried cornering them. he briskly turned and used his sonic to slow them down, working effectively. the doctor could only hope that jackson wasn't held captive or worse _died_ to the silurians, even with impressive combat experience coupled with his swiss army knife (both acquired from his time as a sailor in the navy) just wouldn't be a match for the kind of foes they were facing. " _ben?_ " the doctor called, as he scanned the current area he was in. they were inside the cyber-man's base, it was futuristic and spacious with tubes the cyber-man had used to convert the silurians lined up on either sides of the walls with weapons decorated around the place. the lights sparking with electricity overhead. 

'' _doctor?_ " jackson called from a distance as he rushed over to the doctor.

the doctor quickly pulled him into a hug, as they both took care of the cyber-men stopping their chances of them converting any more silurians or any alien species for that matter. they successfully defeated the cyber-men, though not without sustaining impressive injuries from the battle.

once the battle was over, both the doctor and ben set off in the direction of the TARDIS.

the two entered the ship, the doors shutting behind them. the two were practically running on adrenaline as the doctor examined his partner "sweetheart, are you okay?" they asked breathlessly and repeatedly, checking for any major injuries as they pulled jackson close and cupped his cheeks tenderly.

”yeah, yeah—got some minor scratches but otherwise, fine!” the blonde panted. the doctor practically groaned out of relief as he pressed a kiss to jackson’s forehead. they stood there for a while, with ben’s arms wrapped around his waist with the doctor’s hands on his sides. 

by time the adrenaline wore off, they were content with just being in each other’s arms.

* * *

**_nine_**

now, jackson obviously hadn’t been there during the time war, and sadly wasn’t there when the aftermath of it all was occurring. he and the doctor were still going strong even though some time had...passed since the blonde had last seen them. in his time it’d be about two years to be exact. the young companion had been keeping watch of what’d he’d guess would be his... _boyfriend_. for how complex their history was—they were content with not really labeling their relationship, but knew it was exclusive. 

from what he’d heard, the doctor had rose tyler. a remarkable and intelligent young woman who’s smile was as bright as the sun. she could handle looking into the heart of the TARDIS and absorb the time vortex, erasing an entire dalek fleet. a goddess unlike any other. 

rose helped the doctor through most of his recovery after the war, ben trusted her.

he knew the doctor was in safe hands. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> and as always love the feedback :)
> 
> should i make a series of this?


End file.
